This invention relates to a waterproof electronic kitchen timer that is readily washable. It can withstand a gentle washing under a kitchen faucet, which greatly benefits in a kitchen environment where a timer is typically exposed to grease and various sorts of cooking and baking elements.
Prior kitchen timers currently in use have suffered from exposure to grease and other cooking and baking elements, which have been able to penetrate into the mechanical or other working elements within the timer casing. Endeavors to clean timers out after they have become soiled by the kitchen environment have often resulted in penetration of water and cleaning fluids into the timer interior shortening timer life.
It is an object of this invention to provide a kitchen timer which provides accurate electronic timing within a washable waterproof case, has a large easy-to-read time display and a loud extended alarm, and is capable of timing over an extended period.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a washable, waterproof timer having a non-slip base and an elevated viewing angle, and which can serve as a repeat timer operated by simple, one-finger setting.
It is another object of this invention to provide a timer which may be safely held under a kitchen faucet to clean it, without damaging the special electronic timer circuitry or causing any other damage.